Voltage regulators typically have a finite transient response capability. Linear regulators may be limited by bandwidth and pass device size, while single and multiphase switching converters may react to load transients by delivering current to the load through coils of the switching converters. Also enhanced control systems that allow immediate turn-on of all the phases of a multiphase power converter immediately after detection of the load transient, by overriding the clock of the multiphase power converter, have to wait for the coil to build up sufficient current at the output of the power converter according to the formula: dI/dt=V/L, wherein I is the coil current (contributing to the output current of the power converter), V is the voltage drop at the coil and L is the inductance of the coil.
As an example in buck converters the finite speed at which the coil of the buck converter can build up current makes the output build up an error which is equal to the amount of the charge resulting from the difference between the load current and the total coil current divided by the total filter capacitance C. This leads to an error voltage
      V    error    =            1      C        ⁢          ∫                        (                      Iload            -            Icoil                    )                ⁢                  ⅆ          t                    
wherein Verror is the deviation of the actual output voltage of the power converter from the target output voltage, wherein Iload is the actual load current, which is drawn by a load at the output of the power converter, and wherein Icoil is the coil current, which builds up according to the above mentioned formula. The load current Iload may exhibit a steep transient, whereas the coil current Icoil builds up with a pre-determined ramp. This may lead to significant undershoots and/or overshoots of the output voltage of the power converter. Such undershoots and/or overshoots of the output voltage may affect the operation of the load which is coupled to the power converter.